Forever together
by SmilingForever101
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to Ruby and Ford when they crossed the black paved road?What will the Congregation think?Will the Visitor send the Overseers to search for them?This is a continuation of the book Drought by Pam Bachorz.


So as we got across the terrifying hard black road, Ford and I where finally free.

" Ford, I can't believe it," I say.

" Yep," He puts his arm around my shoulder. " Me and you now...free...safe." I look up at him. He has a smile forming on his handsom face.

" Can you show me around?" I ask.

" Where do you wanna go?" He asks.

I wanna go to the movies again but its going to take a long walk to get there. Where else can we go? Maybe we can go to the river. " Do you think we can go to the river or the movies?"

" Well if we go to the movies then looks like we are walking about 2 to 3 miles. But if we go to the river it will only be maybe half a mile. So you can pick." He said.

"Well we have been walking for about 3 to 4 hours straight so I would rather walk less. Even though I do more walking when we were gathering water but after sitting on the ground for a really, really long time my legs hurt a it looks like we are going to the river." I say.

" Okay. You okay with walking? Do you wan't a piggy back ride?" He asks.

" Whats a piggy back ride?" I ask. I feel stupid asking that.

Ford looks at the ground and laughs a little, but quietly. " Its when somebody gives a person a ride on their back." He says, " haven't you ever had one when you where little?"

" No, my mom's back was always in pain when ever Darwin would beat her with the chain." I look down at the ground.

" Well then here, this is going to be the very first time you would get one" He says. He smiles and stops.

I stop and and stare at him. " But what about your back? Doesen't it hurt?" I ask.

" No, not that much. But come on, just try it." He says with a smile.

" Okay. Just tell me to get off when ever it hurts. Okay?" I say.

" Just stop worring about me. Im Okay. Just get on my back." He says.

" Okay"

He crouches down so I can got on his back. Should I wrap my arms around his neck? But not to hard so I choke him. Or should I just put my hands on his shoulders? So I just put my hands on his shoulders just in case there is a bruise on his neck from the chain. And I wrap my legs around his belly near his waist.

" Ready?" He asks.

" Yeah." I say, " but are you sure that you are going to be okay with caring me to the lake?"

" Ruby," He says, " don't worry about me, okay?"

I look at the ground and say, " okay, I just don't want you to get hurt."

He stops and stares a head. " Ruby, I wont get hurt. So just don't worry, okay? Now just promise that you wont worry until we get there?" And he started to walk again.

" I promise." I say.

It doesen't take us long until we get to the river. I get off his back and walk beside him. So close that our shoulders are touching. But then he slides his hand into mine. And now we are holding hands.

" Here we are," he says. "You wanna go and sit on a rock?"

" Yeah and rest a little," I say with a smile and wondering what will happen. I want to kiss him again. I'm desperate to kiss him.

When we are walking down the little hill to get to the rock, Ford's thumb starts to move in circles on my hand. I lean a little closer to him. Soon we get to the rock.I sit down first and then Fords sits right next to me.

" Wow," I say amazed, " the stars are so pretty."

" Yeah." He says.

Ford puts his arms around me and scoots me closer, closers that our hips are touching. The he looks at me. " Ruby." He says.

I looks up at him. " Yeah?"

" I love you." He says

" I love you to."

He puts his head up to mine so our forheads are touching. He smiles. " But I love you more."

I blush. He leans in closer so our lips are barely touching, just as he's about to kiss me I move my head to the side so he kisses my left cheek. I can feel his chest rumble as he gives a small chuckle. I couldn't help but to give a small giggle.

Pulling away slightly Ford leans back on his palms and stares up at the sky. I stare at him memorized by his handsome glow in the moon light. " Hey, look up the sky." He looks at me out of the corner of his eyes. "Do you see that shape?"

I look up to where his finger is pointing. " Yeah. What is it suppose to be?"

" Its called The Big Dipper," He says," Its cool, isn't it?"

" Yeah." I say. I just keep on staring up at the sky, looking at the stars the interest me.

Ford looks at me. " Whats wrong, Ruby?"

"Nothing just..." I stop. I don't know whats wrong with me.

"Just what? You miss your Mother?" He asks.

I look down at the river just below us. "How can I miss Mother? She tried to kill you with a chain. I could never forgive her...never. I can never forgive someone who hurts the one I love."

Ford gives a tired sigh, and I know why. He doesn't want to talk about what happened and neither do I.

"But you have to. She is your mother after all, she only did that to protect you."

"I-I I can't, no I won't forgive that horrid women she hurt you Ford and I can't ever forgive her for what she has done. I can't even forgive the elders. And..." I trailed off, I can't forgive anyone in the Congregation.

" And what?" He looks at me.

" And..." I coulden't. I just don't know why. It isn't really that bad. Is it?

" Come on tell me?" He said

" They diden't want me to run away with you." I said in a small voice. " It wasn't because they needed me. They were only using me... because they need my blood, they only used me and thats the only reason why they protected me for so long. They never really cared for me as a person, I was merely a tool to them." I said in a even voice. Tears start treaming down my face.

"...And I knew this will continue to happen until Otto came to save us, but now... I just know that Otto with never return." I continued to say in a sad voice, " I just know it... I don't beleive in him anymore, he failed me, Mother, and the Elders. And they are still back there. And they are never going to leave...

they are going to be here in the modern world to enjoy it... they will be there just waiting and praying for Otto to come and save them. But he's never going to come!" I start to cry.

Ford comes closer to me and hugs me, " Its okay." He says in a calm voice. " I don't like seeing you cry." He says. " Whenever you cry... it hurts to know that I can't do anything about it." He says.

I try to calm down but I can't. Ford lays back onto the rock and I lay next to him. " I just feel it." I say.

"Feel what?" He asks.

I look staight into his eyes, "That Otto will never come back." I start to cry even more.

Ford hugs me tighter and starts saying, "its okay, its okay."

I curl into a little ball in his arms and I drift off to sleep. But when ever I was sleeping, I could feel Ford pushing back my hair with his hands.


End file.
